


You Are The Reason

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Best Friends, Canon Continuation, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dance, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Prom, Season Finale, The Chunnel of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: CB and Lainey share some stolen moments during the prom.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Are we still reeling from that glorious finale? I know I sure am. I've probably watched it a dozen times all the way through and the "Chunnel of Love" scene probably more than 50 times! It was just amazing! 
> 
> Because the finale ended somewhat on a cliffhanger, I thought I'd fill in some gaps after their moment in the tunnel. Hope you enjoy!

_“Then I open up and see_

_The person falling here is me_

_A different way to be_

_Now I tell you openly_

_You have my heart so don't hurt me_

_You're what I couldn't find_

_Totally amazing mind_

_So understanding and so kind_

_You're everything to me.”_

_~ The Cranberries, “Dreams” (1993)_

_~.~_

“Hey, Victor, your tie’s a little lopsided,” Lainey called to one of her students on the dance floor, beckoning him to her. “C’mere, let me help you with that.”

She leaned down to adjust the bowtie of the senior boy in front of her. She had to bend down slightly as she was wearing heels and towered a bit over his height. As she straightened Victor’s tie, she noticed how handsome he looked, all dressed up in his suit for prom. She’d never seen him without his usual baseball jersey and baggy jeans, but the kid cleaned up rather nicely, she thought.

“Thanks, Miss Lewis.” Victor smiled at her. 

“No problem. Go get ‘em, tiger.” She patted his shoulder as he turned to rejoin his date.

Lainey grinned back at him and watched the couple dance together to the upbeat tune, her mind ultimately drifting back to her ride with CB through the Chunnel of Love. 

It had all flown by rather quickly and the events were somewhat of a blur to her, but one thing she could recall quite vividly was that kiss. That one, single magical moment when she let all of her worries and fears go and took one of the biggest risks of her life - showing CB how she felt about him. The smile widened across her face as she relived the memory of their lips pressed together.

She spun around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him at work at the punch table, only to discover him staring right back at her. Those beautiful, blue eyes sparkling despite the dim lights of the gym almost made her heart stop. The smile faded from her lips; she was stunned by the sheer look of adoration in his eyes. She fumbled with the twin rings on her right hand, unsure of how their future as friends, as co-workers, as potential lovers would pan out now that they’d kissed. There was really no turning back; he knew how she felt about him now.

As the thoughts raced through her mind, CB pressed his lips into a hard line and shook his head. It was his subtle way of telling her not to worry, that everything was going to be okay - that they had time to figure out all this stuff between them. 

Lainey nodded, taking a calming breath, and focused on her remaining duties as a chaperone for the evening. 

Several minutes later, she found herself dangerously close to CB’s station at the punch bowl. Her nerves started to rattle when the realization hit her; they hadn’t been this close in proximity since they’d parted ways after the Chunnel of Love. She tried to distract herself by humming along to the lyrics of the ballad that was now playing over the sound system. 

“Care for some punch, Miss Lewis?” She heard him ask behind her. Her eyes immediately rounded with apprehension.

“No, I’m good. Thanks, Mr. Brown,” she said briefly, not even looking at him. 

“Oh, come on, Lainey. It’s really good. Made it myself.”

She smiled, hearing him already pouring her a cup. The sound made her mouth salivate, and she realized just how thirsty she was at the moment. She didn’t know if it was from the thought of having to talk to him again after they’d just kissed or if she was truly dehydrated. Either way, she decided to take him up on his offer.

“Well, okay, if you insist.” Her heart hammered inside her ribcage as she turned around to accept the glass of punch.

Lainey shyly peeked up at him then, and he peered back at her with that same look of fondness as he had before. She blushed, taking the cup from his outstretched hand. She mouthed the words “thank you” and began sipping the punch, watching him smile in return. 

“Good, huh?” CB asked, his expression full of hope.

“Delicious,” she replied demurely and licked her lips. 

He nervously gulped.

“You know, I could use a break and I’ve already filled enough cups to last for a while, I think.” He sighed and set the ladle back into the punchbowl. 

Lainey’s heart panged in her chest as she watched him walk away from the table. She frowned, disappointed, and turned back to face the dance floor, leaning against the table. She hadn’t expected CB to cut their conversation so short, yet she was somewhat thankful for a moment of peace. Her nerves were pretty much shot, and so many thoughts raced out of control through her mind.

“I think we should talk, don’t you?” CB startled her, making his presence known as he joined her on her side of the table. 

She almost choked on her punch, spilling some of it on her red dress. She quickly set the glass down on the table.

“Oh, Lainey, I’m so sorry.” He reached over to grab a beverage napkin to help her clean up the spill.

“No, it’s okay,” she assured him, taking the napkin from him and dabbing the wet spots on her dress. “At least it’s the same color as my dress.”

“Right…” CB laughed and then uneasily changed the subject. “Listen, about what happened…”

Lainey’s head shot straight up, her mouth running dry once again. She tossed the napkin beside her cup on the punch table. 

“Yeah, about that…” She bit her bottom lip.

“Lainey… I--” He reached up and swept the loose tendril of hair out of her eyes. She sucked in a breath.

“Hey-o! This is one hell of a party, huh?” Rick Mellor suddenly interjected himself into their conversation, squeezing in between them to grab a glass of punch. 

CB and Lainey both sighed in unison. 

“Ah, the Chunnel of Love.” Rick downed the entire glass of punch in one gulp and then glanced around the gym. “If only my sweet Julie were here, so we could partake in a ride. Seems like the perfect spot for some good, old-fashioned tonsil hockey, am I right?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Rick,” CB answered him, giving Lainey a knowing look. She felt her cheeks flush further with heat. “If you’re with the right girl, I guess.”

Lainey deflected her gaze to Rick’s now empty glass, her heart fluttering at CB’s words. She fingered the heart pendant on her necklace.

“Hey, it looks like you could use a refill there, Coach.” She grabbed his glass as a distraction and dipped the ladle into the punch, pouring him another cupful. She handed him back the glass. “You of all people know the importance of hydration.”

“That I do, Lainey Lewis. Thanks,” Rick said, helping himself to another sip of punch. “CB, it’s a shame Paloma couldn’t work the punch bowl with you tonight.”

“Why’s that?” CB asked quizzically. 

Lainey turned her attention back to CB at the mention of his girlfriend, and he frowned, looking straight into her eyes. She quickly picked up her glass of punch and took a hefty gulp, realizing she ultimately was the one responsible for CB cheating on Paloma.

“Well, you know, there’s magic in that punch, my young Charles.” Rick placed a hand on his right shoulder.

“Oh? How so?” 

“Those who serve it together usually end up having a baby at some point,” Rick informed him. 

Lainey nearly spat out her punch, but managed to capture it all back in her glass before it could hit the floor. She set the glass down and peered back up at CB, but before she could gauge his reaction, she felt a tugging on her left arm.

“Come on, Lainey!” Wilma basically dragged her out on the dance floor along with John Glascott. “Let’s get down with our bad selves!” 

CB and Rick both laughed, following them, and she decided not to put up a fight for once. The group of teachers all began to dance along to the fast-tempo song. 

As she swayed back and forth to the music, Lainey soon forgot the awkwardness of the conversation between CB and Rick. She found herself lost in the infectious beat of the song as well as the electric energy surrounding all of them. 

CB danced beside her, a broad smile never leaving his face, and she couldn’t fight the smile that painted its way across her lips as well. She wondered what he was thinking, if he meant what he’d said to Rick - that she was the “right girl” for him. They didn’t get a chance to talk by the punch bowl since they were interrupted, but she hoped to solve the mystery soon enough. For now, she was enjoying the music. She let it consume her, throwing up her arms without a care in the world, and felt the beat deep within her bones. 

The feeling didn’t last for long, though.

The song soon faded into a soft ballad, and Lainey stopped dead in her tracks as she sailed back toward reality. She watched as Wilma, Rick, and Glascott retreated to the sidelines to grab a glass of punch, leaving her alone with CB on the dance floor. 

“Lainey…” His sweet voice called to her from behind. 

She felt her heart plunge in her chest at the possibility of him asking her to dance. She didn’t know if she was quite ready for that yet, especially in front of all their students. She smiled uneasily and turned around to face him. 

“Wanna go out in the hall and talk?” He asked with a soft smile, his eyes searching hers. He offered her his right hand. 

Lainey took a deep breath, glancing down at his hand, relieved that he didn’t ask her to dance for now. They needed to have a serious conversation about what happened in the tunnel, and she was sure he had so many questions in need of answers. So did she.

Nodding, she slipped her left hand into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought. ~ Dazzy xxoo
> 
> (@DazzledbyJake on Twitter/cb-lainey-schooled on Tumblr)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB and Lainey talk about what happened in the Chunnel of Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I post this chapter with a heavy heart. If you haven't heard yet, it was announced yesterday that ABC has canceled Schooled. To say I'm upset is an understatement - I'm beyond devastated. This was by far my favorite show on TV and CB & Lainey have been my OTP for over a year now. It's like getting all you've ever wanted only to see it ripped right out of your hands; it's like losing part of who I am. What hurts the most, at least for me, is that we'll never get to see them as a couple, which is what I've been looking forward to this whole season. Hope you enjoy this look into what could've been their conversation after their moment in the Chunnel of Love.

Lainey’s heart raced as CB led her by the hand out into the hallway. 

She was excited, yet anxious to hear what he had to say about their moment in the Chunnel of Love. She just hoped that Wilma was right, that she wasn’t too late - that CB still felt the same way about her. But then she remembered the whole Paloma thing, and once again, her mind flooded with doubt. 

Some part of her thought he might be angry with her for what she’d done, judging from the way he yanked so hard on her arm. She thought he might rip it out of the socket if they didn’t reach their destination soon. 

CB threw open the double doors to the gym and let go of her hand. Lainey halted her steps behind him and nervously played with the rings on her right hand, watching him with trepidation. As the doors closed behind them, he walked a few feet down the hall on either side of the gym, glancing back and forth to see if there was anyone in sight who might witness their conversation. 

When he was satisfied they had no audience, CB raced back to her and abruptly pulled her to him, placing his hands at her waist. Lainey gasped, a shiver spiraling down her spine at the sudden movement. She hadn’t expected him to be this forward so soon, but she gladly welcomed it. She instinctively coiled her arms around his neck, watching his blue eyes as his head leaned toward hers. 

“Hey…” He brushed the strand of hair from her face, his lips inching closer to hers. 

“Hi,” she answered timidly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Her heart began to beat all the way to her ears, her breaths becoming labored. She became intoxicated by the fiery look in his eyes, the warmth of his hand on her waist, the scent of his cologne. She couldn’t force herself to look away.

CB let out an exaggerated sigh and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips eagerly to hers. Lainey immediately reciprocated, caressing his lips with all the love she held for him, rising up on her tiptoes to gain better access. 

Jolts of electricity surged through her body, causing her to almost become lightheaded. She ran her hands up his long neck and fisted her fingers in his brown curls. He loudly groaned in response. Their kisses soon became more intense, and he gripped her firmly at the waist, pressing his body further into hers. The heat from his body was inebriating, enveloping her like the warmth of a blazing sun. It was a thousand times better than their first kiss.

"Lainey," he breathed, breaking off their kiss. Her lips instantly ached from being apart from his. He leaned in and placed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."

“For what?” she asked, looking deep into his eyes. As far as she was concerned, he had nothing to apologize for; she was the guilty one.

“I just had to do that again.” He chuckled and cupped his hands around the sides of her face. His breaths were just as uneven as hers. “The wait was killing me.”

“Me too.” She smiled, closing her eyes, her heart reeling from the thought of him wanting to kiss her again. 

“Well, um…” He looked dazed, his lips plump from devouring hers. He let his hands drop from her face, but never took his eyes off her lips. “Maybe we should, um… talk.”

“Yeah,” Lainey agreed, feeling a little woozy from their makeout session. “Talking sounds great, but… so does…”

“Yeah.” CB stared at her with that same fiery gaze from before.

Lainey then grabbed his head with both of her hands and forced her lips back to his, darting her tongue into his mouth. His tongue soon danced along with hers, and he backed them up, pinning her against the lockers, the force of the movement making a loud bang. Neither one of them paid attention; they were too caught up in the moment to notice. 

"Ugh," she grunted, throwing her head back against the lockers, as his lips trailed down her jawline to her neck. 

His lips felt so soft yet firm - tender yet passionate. Lainey could hardly believe they belonged to CB, her closest friend and now something much, much more. She felt an all-consuming desire surge throughout her entire body, and she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on every inch of her skin. But they both knew this wasn’t the place nor the time; anyone could walk out of the gym and catch them in the act. Not to mention the fact that they still had so many things to sort out between them.

CB soon drew back, breathing in the much needed air. He pushed off the lockers and scratched the back of his neck. 

“We really should talk.” CB inhaled deeply and ran his hands down his face. 

“Yeah, we should,” Lainey said, bending slightly forward, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

“How long have you felt this way about me, Lainey?” he asked, trying to catch his breath, and glanced back at her.

“Honestly, I don’t know,” she replied, leaning back against the metal surface of the lockers. She blew air down the front of her dress in an attempt to cool herself. “I only just realized it a few days ago.”

“When I told you I was going to Brazil…”

“Before that actually… when you told me Paloma was leaving,” she said. “I went for a walk to clear my head and it suddenly just dawned on me.”

“It suddenly dawned on you?” CB laughed. “And seeing me happy with a new girlfriend had nothing to do with it?”

“I guess so. Yeah.” Lainey wondered from his tone if he was angry with her for not realizing her feelings sooner. "Are you mad?"

“No, I'm just… this was totally out of the blue, Lainey. You knew I had feelings for you months ago…” 

“I-I know,” she interrupted him, tears pooling in her green eyes. “And I’m sorry. I’ll never stop regretting how terribly I treated you, CB. I’ll never forgive myself. I think part of me always knew you were the one for me, but I was too afraid to admit it.”

He sighed and wrung his hands together. Lainey could tell he was on the verge of tears as well.

“When I told you I was going to Brazil yesterday… I sensed something was up with you, but I just assumed it was about your break-up with Barry. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you were _so_ happy with Paloma and you said she was what you wanted… you chose her. I didn’t want to ruin your plans.”

“Lainey…” He reached over and brushed his fingers against her hand, gathering it into his. “I know I said I wanted _her_ … but I was only kidding myself. You’re the one I wanted. I wanted _you_.”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she could scarcely breathe as his words. She glanced down at their hands.

“But I thought you _really_ liked Paloma,” Lainey said, her vision obscured by tears. “And you said she was ‘so hot.’”

“I do like Paloma…” He brought her hand up to his lips, placing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand. “But Wilma reminded me this week that there’s only one girl I care about more than anyone else in this world.”

Her heart almost burst as the words escaped his lips. Several tears trickled down her cheeks.

“Who’s that?” She smiled sheepishly up at him, sniffing. 

“I think you know.” He pulled her into his arms, fastening his hands around her waist. 

“I wasn’t sure you still had feelings for me.” She glanced down at his tie decorated with butterflies. She then peered up at him, resting her hands on his shoulders. “I mean, Wilma said you did, but…” 

“Of course, I still have feelings for you, Lainey. I never stopped,” CB admitted, gazing lovingly into her eyes. “When you kissed me in the tunnel… all those feelings I tried to lock away came rushing right back.”

“It’s all Wilma’s fault,” she joked. “For forcing us to ride together.”

“Remind me to thank her later.” 

“Will do… but what are you going to do now?” Lainey asked him, thrilled that he still wanted her. “About Paloma, I mean?”

“I guess, just tell her the truth. She’s gonna want to know why I’m not going with her to Brazil.” CB took a deep breath and said, “Wow.”

“What?” She was confused, but ecstatic that he had chosen her over his girlfriend. Still, she felt a gnawing guilt hanging over her; she didn’t want to hurt Paloma.

“I’m actually breaking up with someone. I’ve always been on the receiving end of things.” He half-smiled. 

"It's a terrible feeling, right?"

"Yeah… the worst." He frowned.

“Hopefully, it’ll never have to happen again.” She smiled.

“I hope not either.” CB’s arms coiled tighter around her waist. “Lainey… would you, uh, dance with me? I wanted to ask you in the gym, but I thought it might look--”

“I thought you’d never ask, Mr. Brown.” 

All of her previous apprehension about dancing with him melted away, and she knew she was ready. She had her answers now. CB still had feelings for her and was giving up his new relationship to be with her. She didn’t think she could ever feel happier.

CB grinned and took her right hand firmly into his left, placing his right hand against the small of her back. He pulled her close. They began to sway back and forth to the soft beat emanating from behind the gym doors, staring into each other's eyes.

“CB?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry you’re gonna miss that super rad trip to the Amazon,” she said. “I know you were really looking forward to it, so...”

“Oh, that’s okay…” he sweetly confessed. “I have a really good reason to stay now.”

CB stopped swaying her back and forth and palmed the sides of her face. 

“And I’m looking forward to a new and exciting adventure with _her_ instead.”

Lainey looked up at him, blushing, and bit her lower lip. 

"You remember when you said you hoped you were Paloma's passion?"

"I do, yeah, but I was just upset over her leaving."

"Well, just so you know… you're _my_ passion." She couldn't believe she was baring her soul to him. It had to be the sweetest thing she'd ever said to him.

"Lainey Lewis… look at you being all romantic." He laughed, but blushed nonetheless.

"Shut up, dummy. I’m trying here." She playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Ow," he said, chuckling. "Seriously though, I thought it was very sweet. You're my passion too by the way. You always have been."

“I love you,” she blurted out before she realized it, but she meant every word. A single tear ran down her left cheek.

He closed his eyes as if committing the moment to memory. Without hesitation, he opened them and softly said, “I love you too, Lainey Lewis.”

A broad smile spread across his face, and he gazed at her with his signature doe-eyed stare. It thrilled her to know that he loved her just as much as she loved him. Loving her best friend wasn’t as awkward as she previously thought; it was as easy as breathing.

Their lips pressed gently together, sealing the love they held for each other. They soon rejoined the party in the gym, their hands linked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read and supported my Schooled fics over the past year. It's been a great ride with these two characters and I wouldn't change anything. I've met some amazing friends in this fandom and I'll be forever grateful to Adam Goldberg and the entire show for giving us an amazing ship to connect over. I have a new project I'm working on to continue the show in fic form, so if you're interested, please check out my Schooled: Season 3 series. If you haven't read my fic, Crash Into Me, it may provide the closure to the CB/Lainey relationship you're looking for. Maybe _The Goldbergs_ will tie up the loose ends for us in canon one day. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for everything. I'm on Twitter and Tumblr if you want to say "hi." *muah* ~ Dazzy xxoo
> 
> (@DazzledbyJake on Twitter/cb-lainey-schooled on Tumblr)


End file.
